Changes and Additions
With a new game coming out, there are bound to be some improvements and new features along with it. When playing through this game, a few things are very noticeable while others remain subtle and discreet. While most of the game continues to be very similar to Denpa Men 2, there are some well-welcomed changes. Also, new Denpa Men antennae, features and head shapes. 'The Catch' When you go out to catch Denpa Men, something you'll immediately notice after catching a Denpa (if you've played the previous games) is that you're not immediately prompted to keep or release them. Now, you're allowed to catch up to 10 Denpas before being prompted, and a small icon of their face will show up in one of the squares on the bottom screen. But with this huge plus, there had to be something to even it out, and that's why Denpa Men fight back with paintballs. Even if you're not firing nets at them, they'll throw a paintball to blind you for a while. To prevent this, you can just fire a net when you see one standing still and staring at you. There's also an upgrade available from the Coliseum. 'The Neighborhood' Don't be alarmed: there's no ghost in this screenshot. That Denpa's just emerging from a Denpa home. The residents stick around their house and can be talked to in order to view their stats, but if you want a real conversation, go inside their home and they'll accompany you. These Denpa Men live in Digitoll, but most of your Denpa Men will live on Residential Islands after you purchase or find House Parts. Their house will show their antenna skill (if they have one) at the tip of the roof. If you don't like the roof shape, you can change that when you customize their home. If you don't like the roof color, ''you're out of luck. The roof color will match the Denpa Men's color, and if they are multi-colored, both colors will be shown one way or another. 'Denpas Away!' Cannons are a small but necessary addition to transportation methods. In total, we think there are 4 in the game. The one in this screenshot is in Cannon Village and has the longest range from the 4. In the game, the cannons have a role in the plot, so it's not an option to just warp everywhere throughout the whole game. There are some areas you can't reach due to them being blocked off by mountains and that's where the cannons come in. The cannons are ranged, though, and you can't send yourself to ocean areas, mountain areas, the area around the cannon, or areas that are too far. A little farther down the plot, the cannons help you get to the boat that allows you to travel the rest of the ocean areas. '''Finally, Some Space!' No longer will your Denpa complain about the house being too crowded! Now, it's possible to decorate each and every Denpa Men's home with different themed furniture. When you go into one of their homes (or your hero's), you are given the choice to "change" the interior by putting in new furniture, wallpaper, flooring, or changing the roof, move the furniture already in the home, or put away some of the furniture. The way you arrange everything works with tiles. A piece of furniture takes up a certain number of tiles and the floor is divided into tiles. The house size everyone starts out with is a 5x5 room, or 20 tiles in total. To expand, you can buy a House Expander to upgrade to a 7x7, or 49-tiled house, and so on. You can also talk with the Denpa Men by pressing A while in their house. 'Antenna Element Doubles' See the antenna of the Denpa in the above picture? That's a fire and electric attack antenna. When used against oponents, it'll count as if the attack is both fire and electric in element. They've added more than just this, though. There's ice/water, electric/earth, wind/water, and a couple more. These Denpa appear as glowing Denpas in the Antenna Tower and may appear with an antenna root if their level is low enough. Category:New